


Self Indulgence

by turtleshit



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Light BDSM, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, SO MUCH TEASING, Smut, Teasing, seriously guys the teasing is getting out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleshit/pseuds/turtleshit
Summary: marceline is a huge sub for bubblegum and things get heated after she fucks up.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i wrote this cause i wanted to read a cliched bubbline smut but i’d already read them all. this is super self indulgent and stupid and also the first composition type thing I’ve written since grade 11 so whatever lmao. Give me all the criticisms, I really don’t mind. enjoy if this floats your boat, i’m out

“Are you proud of yourself?” Bonnibel asked in that stern yet sultry voice that made the vampire flinch with anticipation. She was in trouble.

Her quietness was not appreciated, a fact that the princess - clad in neon pink thigh high socks and brandishing an equally bright flogger - made sure the vampire was aware of. 

She struck the weapon with a firm grip and a sharp angle right across the vampires thigh, causing her to jerk up into the air as her hands fought against the restraints. All that could escape her mouth were inaudible yelps drenched in pleasure, spit coating her chin through the gag.

“Answer me.” The voice was more authoritative this time, causing marceline to shiver against the icy words.

“Nou, misthess” marceline managed to spit out, discreetly trying to snag a look at her princess from the corner of her eyes. Clad in nothing but her thigh highs and crimson red lingerie, bubblegums supple body gently spilled out of her garments, the flogger she brandished splayed over her resting body. Bubblegum was seated on her chair, legs on top of each other in a glorious display of her assets, teasing the undead queen with the silky pink cloth that simultaneously covered and exposed the temptation that lay beneath. 

marceline let out an involuntary groan, realising all too late what she had done as her eyes met her mistress’s. Dark with want and deviousness, the emerald green eyes that stared back seemed to chide her for breaking the rules. Shuddering, the vampire shot her eyes back to the ceiling, secretly relishing in the anticipation of what was to come.

“But you’re clearly not sorry either if you’re still daring enough to break the rules while you recive your punishment.”

Picking her flogger back up, bonnible slowly walked over the older monarch and struck down the thigh again with the same precision as before, brandishing the previously pale skin with a slight pink hue. 

“Count.” The princess demanded and before marcline could even recover from the previous blow, she was struck again - slightly harder this time - causing her hips to buck.

“...anee” marceline yelped out as she felt warmth pool in her stomach, drool gathering around her lips. Without pause, the princess struck down again, the vampire shrieking in pleasure as she continued counting till five.

The princess then moved onto the other thigh, eyes glazed with lust and she proceeded to flog the helpless queen below her, yelping at each strike and resisting against the ropes that restrained her to the bed. Wet drenched the black panties that the vampire adorned - the only piece of clothing she adorned. Upon the fifth whip against her tender thigh, marceline finally lost all self control and shrieked in unrestrained pleasure as spittle covered around her mouth, dripping down her chin and coating her neck with wet. She could feel the slick grow between her legs as she squirmed, withering beneath her mistress’s unmoving gaze as she measured up her queen.

“You’re quite the little slut aren’t you, marcy?”

Cheeks heating up, marline could feel her face go red as her lover caught up on her dirty little secret. Although this was more a fantasy the princess had shared with the undead queen, it had boggled her mind that she herself had come to enjoy it to such an extent much. 

She vigorously shook her head ‘no’, trying to hold on to her respect, closing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Watching the all powerful vampire succumb before her, restrained to the bed and so clearly out if her depth, Bonnible could not help but let out a chuckle. She set aside her flogger and climbed onto the bed beside her lover. Head hovering right above the vampire, the undead queen tried to look away from her mistress in liue of making the same mistake and potentially angering her mistress again. She did not want to ruin this. Not after all she’d already been through. 

The princess took hold of the older woman’s chin, holding it up to face her as she whispered “you’ve been very naughty, little bat. And as your mistress, i have to make sure you learn your lesson, hmm?” 

Too dazed to think think clearly and throbbing with want, the vampire meekly shook her head, which earned her a kiss on the cheek. Bonnibel rested the vampire’s head on her thigh, reaching behind her pet to undo the gag. 

Marceline reflexivity gasped for the air that she did not need, trying to calm her jittery nerves and get some semblance of control back. But the princess decided that she could not have that as she slipped two fingers into the open mouth, swirling around the cavernous space and gently tugging the tongue between slippery digits. 

The body below her, usually cold as ice was now warmer than Bonnibels own body, causing her to grin in delight. 

The best was yet to come.

She lowered her head, blowing on the vampires sensitive ears and whispered “you can only come when i give you clear permission, is that clear?” Marceline grunted in reply, causing Bonnibel to stop all movement - removing her fingers from the vampires mouth. The loss of contact from the younger girl caused marcline to whimper in dissapoinment but seeing the look her master was giving her, she yielded. 

“yes, mistress.”

Satisfied , the princess’s lips turned slightly upwards into a smile that could have been mistaken as gentle, if not sullied by the look of lust exhuming from deep within her dilated pupils. 

She leaned down again, pulling the older girl into a deep kiss. The younger monarch licked and nipped against marcelines lips, demanding access within. Her tounge entered with fervour, wrapping around marclines and pulling her incessantly into her own being. Biting into marceline‘s tongue illicited a muffled yelp from the older girl who squirmed under her mistress. Satisfied with the response, she propped herself back up to stare down her pet. 

Smirk still very apparent, bonnibel shifted herself downwards to focus on the pert breasts of the woman who lay before her. Pierced through, the now erect nipple looked absolutely delectable to the younger monarch and she had to restrain herself from indulging in them as she ghosted over, lightly breathing on them as she passed right across - causing marceline‘s voice to hitch as she tried and failed to arch into the touch- and landed her mouth around the knob of the piercing, lolling it around her tongue with practiced precision.

The indirect contact made marcline shudder helplessly, the heat between her legs steadily growing. She took in a deep breath, releasing a long unruly moan as her body helplessly squirmed against the ropes, trying to gain any sort of contact with the other girl. Failing, she opted instead to squeeze her legs together in attempt to soothe the throbbing that was slowly becoming more and more unbearable. 

As soon as bonnibel took notice of this, her tongue stopped fondling with the metal jewellery and her hands reached out to separate marcelines legs. “Stop that.”

“I want t-to touch you..”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, little bat. I get to decide where and when you feel contact, if any.”

Marceline moaned loudly in exasperation at this. The throbbing was getting unbearable and even the hot air of their room pricked at her hyper-sensitive skin, making her jumpy and impatient. 

“P-please, mistress..”

Smiling , bonnibel gently patted the poor vampires head for a while before getting up to pick up something out of marclines line of sight.

Upon orders, she obediently closed her eyes, swallowing hard as she felt a cover slipping onto them. She mentally chided herself for getting even more excited - she knew that bonnibel was going to drag this on even further and she didn’t know - but was curious to find out - if she could even last that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline shivered. How long had it been that Bonnibel had left her blindfolded and restrained on the bed? It felt like hours had past. She wondered if her mistress had just up and left the room. Left the older monarch to suffer in quite, oblivious to her surroundings. She tried to struggle against her binds, twisting against them in an act of futility.

The throbbing between her legs had died down a notch, and now, finally a bit more aware of her immediate surroundings, the older monarch finally realised how aroused she had been. Her underwear was soaked, uncomfortably sticking to her sex - the friction only abetting in increasing the tension she felt within her core. Beneath her, the sheets too were covered in her fluids and Marceline could only have gotten so much more redder with embarrassment.

Bonnibel hadn’t even done much and she was going positively crazy with want. She thought she felt the immediate air around her shift oh so gently and she whipped her head to the right, searching for anything - anything at all that could help her ease the pain between her legs.

She tugged at the ropes, trying her hardest to break free and relive the tension but the attempt, once again, proved to be futile. The princess had said something about reinforcing the ropes with a silver based alloy.

Desperate, she mewled for her mistress, breath short and hitched in anticipation.

  
And then she shuddered, flailing against the bed as she felt cool hands graze up her thighs - the sudden contact sending waves of pleasure down maceline’s spine - casuing freshly bruised skin to tingle with delight. Her eyes snapped closed, making the vampire see light behind her eyelids. It felt too good. She had been deprived for too long and it felt so.damn.good.

The hand continued travelling further up, fingers barely hooking onto the bands of marclines panties before they left her body entirely.

She groaned. This was too much. “m-mistress, pplleeaassSEEE”. Her voice hitched at the end as she felt the younger monarch dip her fingers under the waistband and yank the underwear up, releasing it mid-air for it to snap back down the helpless woman’s skin.

Marcline yelped at the sensation but couldn’t relish in it for long as she felt Bonnibel dip her tongue onto her stomach, swirling it up in slow, deliberate motions till she reached for the breasts again. One of her hands made it back into marclines mouth, the helpless vampire sucking on it in a wasted effort to feel any sort of relief as the other firmly grasped the older monarch by the hip, holding her down while she worked.

  
She licked around the breast, slowly making her way to the top, where she rolled her tongue around the piercing before plunging her lips on top of the nipple. She sucked hard once...twice and then dragged her tongue flat over the nipple before repeating the process. She brought her fingers out of Marceline’s mouth and began kneading the neglected boob with her palm, occasionally pinching the nipple with fingers wet and coated in marcline’s spit.

Marceline moaned loudly into the air, her sex twitching below her as Bubblegum endlessly teased and prodded with her breasts.

Her whole body felt slimy with fluids, half dried and making her already sensitive skin tense up at the slightest touch. She felt her princess shift on top of her, her hands inching upwards before -once again- all contact left Marceline’s body as the stagnant air, heavy with the lingering smell of sex, greeted her once more. This hot and cold play that Bubblegum was playing had started to finally unravel the undead queen at the seams.

Desperate, she jerked her body upwards, whining into what she thought was nothing. Her eyes scrunched up behind her blindfolds in a futile attempt of trying to see ahead of her.

Back still arching impossibly forward, Marceline scrunched up her face in a show of desperation. Fuck all sense of reason - she needed bonnie inside her. The stillness in the air was chilling but Marceline refused to back down. As much as she loved her mistress’s complete control over her, she **needed** release.

In a last ditch effort, the queen whined into the air, moaning out for her master and begging for something-anything. There was the slightest chuckle and Marceline could see the look on her mistress’s face. She could feel the dark eyes feeling her up and she felt her undead heart skip a beat. Goosebumps lined her skin as she sensed a break in the still air and her senses heighten on the double. Bonnibel pressed her hand onto the queen’s abs, pushing the older monarch further into the bed. Marceline moaned in pleasure, crumpling herself to the feel as much of the princess on her body as was possible. But she needn’t try to hard as the younger monarch straddled onto her pet, pussy pressing against Marceline’s core. The pressing heat felt hot enough to burn against the queens cold skin, and the wet being rubbing onto her only furthered the agitation marceline felt. She couldn’t wait to make her mistress feel good - to feel satisfied with her pet.

As Bubblegum started to grind against Marceline, the slow, quite moans were enough to whip the queen out of her thoughts. She could feel the hardened clit of her mistress rub against her being. Desperate to prove that she was a good girl, Marceline started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the younger monarchs movements, only to have them pushed down and into place.

As she felt the blindfolds come off, she arched her neck upwards only to be greeted by her mistress - completely naked save for her thigh highs, one hand groping her own breasts while the other held onto the helpless queen. She was staring right at her pet, eyes filled with desire and mischief while Marceline’s own stared back in helpless frustration.

Slowly, the princess’s moans become louder, her breath more laboured and marceline could feel her master get closer to the edge. Moaning as well, she pleaded with her eyes to let her help, only to receive a cold smirk in return. The princess ground against her queen faster, digger deeper into marceline’s abs as she felt herself reach the edge - moaning hard into the air before finally falling over it, cumming over the helpless queen below her.

Finished, she got off of Marceline and pecked the older woman on the lips, winking as she strutted back onto her chair, hips swinging as she did. The queen was left to stare in despair her head falling back onto the bed, mouth huffing in frustration.

“Don’t show me that attitude, little bat. You only have yourself to blame for the circumstances you’re in and if you want your needs catered to, you’re gonna have to be a good girl.” Hearing this, the queen closed her eyes, muttering a “yes mistress” to appease the woman under whose hands her fate rested tonight. She recognised the over dramaticism of the entire situation but Marceline was getting more restless by the minute and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep teetering on the edge.

Again, she was whipped out of her thoughts by a touch and she reflexively tensed her body into the warmth. This time seemingly gentle she felt Bubblegum’s hands caress though her hair. Marceline felt herself calm down, the unbearable heat residing as her locks were played with. Slowly the hands drifted to her ears - scratching behind them and rubbing the tips between her fingers, Bubblegum continued to play with Marceline. The older monarch nuzzled herself into the hands, sighing in contentment.

Slowly the hands withdrew, and Marceline grunted in disapproval, only to have her voice choked halfway through as the nimble hands got replaced with the princess’s mouth.

The younger monarch nibbled the tip of the vampire’s sensitive ears, eliciting muted sighs from the the queen. Amused, the candy princess hummed into Marceline’s ears, causing the undead queen to freeze. She felt her blush spread out till her neck as the heat from before returned and she clamped her thighs shut for any temporary relief it provided - which was none. 

She turned her head to face her mistress, moaned into a kiss that greeted her - hot,messy and ravenous, the queen hoped it sent the younger monarch the message. Feeling Bonnibel’s tongue graze her lower lip, she opened her mouth without any resistance, meeting Bubblegum’s tongue with all the desire she could muster and when she felt the younger monarch’s lips curl upwards against her own, she realised that the other woman was more than aware of her desperation and was fully relishing the unraveling of her pet.

As Bonnible pulled away, Marceline doesn’t bother protesting. This was definitely going to drag on longer and the more her mistress saw her feel helpless, the more she was going to be toyed with. About to drift into another internal berating about her stupidity, she felt a nimble digit press against her swollen clit. Yelping in surprise her eyes dart towards her mistress in confusion. She can tell the other woman was fully enjoying the baffled look on her face but not wanting to lose to the younger monarch, decided to shut her brain off. If Bubblegum wanted a reaction out of her, she was going to have to try harder.

Lips sealed and eyes closed, Marceline reclined back onto her bed, trying her hardest to look unfazed. Ever the perciptible one, Bonnibel could only giggle at the sudden sobering of her needy pet. ~two can play that game~ she thought and pressed her fingers onto her lover’s clit, rubbing in firm, circular motions. The fingers moved too slowly, building just enough tension within Marceline’s core that they couldn’t just be disregarded.

She knew that Bubblegum was eyeing her down, waiting for her to break once again and she refused to give, dammit. Just because she finally had her mistress where she wanted, she wasn’t going to break. Her mistress may have been in control, but this was Bonnibel challenging her and fuck if she was going to break in front of the younger monarch.

The continued heat building inside Macreline snapped her out of her head and she snapped her eyes open as the fingers seemed to go faster now. Marceline could feel her breath go short - her attempt to go autopilot backfiring. Staring with what she hoped was a blank expression into emerald eyes, the undead queen stopped herself for breathing altogether.

The smirk returned was something Marceline chose to ignore but the digits trailing off between her folds made the chore all the more difficult. Tantalising fingers stroked the whole of the queens vagina, the friction caused by the soaked panties only enhancing the pleasure felt. The contact was again broken, only for it to return on Marceline’s sides. Bubblegum’s smirk was only getting bigger with time and the queen was too focused on not looking disheveled that when prompted,she lifted her back up without a second thought.

Bonnibel’s palm trailed down the older monarchs back and in one swift motion, grabbing the panties from behind, she yanked them up, smirk transforming into a grin as Marceline finally realised what had happened. Too baffled to maintain control, the older woman scrunched the sheets between her palm, bitting on her bottom lip as she forced her moan into a muffled grunt.

Ever bemused, Bubblegum tugged the underwear once more before placing her finger onto Marceline’s clit again and rubbing protruding clit with vigour. Grunts turned to huffs as the older monarchs breathing returned once more and thinking that looking away from her lover’s gaze might recenter her, the older monarch shifted her eyes downwards. It didn’t help. Her body, unbeknownst to the queen, had arched slightly upwards and she could see her legs shivering ever-so slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows - from the realisation that maybe she wasn’t as in control of herself as she thought or from the increasing tension between her legs, the queen didn’t know.

Okay so maybe she did, but she was going to pretend that it was the former. Bubblegum had other thoughts though. Shift her fingers from the clit to between the strained folds, she cupped Marceline into her palm, poking her digits between the wedged entrance of the queen. Pressing further into the entrance, Bubblegum felt Marceline shift under her. The older woman arched her back further into the air and glancing upwards, she noticed that eyes were once again closed shut, except this time, the older woman had her mouth slightly parted and her eyebrows her furrowed just like when she was close. Having acknowledged her lover’s state, the princes continued with her ministrations, the palm of her hand sparingly kneading her lover’s clit.

Stilled breathes turned haggard which grew louder still and Marceline realised a little too late that her body was completely out of her control. The younger monarch was dipping her finger, obstructions be damned, slowly - so. fucking. slowly. Into Marceline and it was almost too much.

Crumpled fingers turned white with the force of anticipation and hips canted forwards. The voice of competition grew weaker with every centimetre Bonnibel gained insider her and as her mind succumbed to frustration, Marceline wailed for her mistress to go faster.

Having won this little battle, Bubblegum moved her other hand up towards Marceline’s chest, trailing it down onto her tensed stomach. Gently pushing her lover down, she lays her head atop the heaving abs, breast touching the shivering thighs as she lazily stares up at her unraveled queen. Lifting her hand under Marceline’s underwear, the princess dips two digits into the withering mess atop who she lays and starts pumping her fingers with increasing speed. She could feel the older monarch straining to breath and could hear her own heart reflecting the unsteady state of her lover. Her arms were starting to cramp but feeling the walls clamp around her fingers, the princess continued, paying special attention to that one spot which was making her lover jerk into the air with each passing touch.

Marceline could feel herself get closer to the edge and she lost herself to the pleasure. Her moans growing louder, she she shrieked for her mistress, restrained arms flailing to grab onto any part of the princess. Her legs shook as the pumping continued to gain even more speed and her toes curled from pleasure. Heh. Maybe she hadn’t completely lost this competition against little miss priss. _What was that saying something about losing the battle but winning th-_

The thought wasn’t even fully formed with Marceline’s mind that the two fingers were promptly evacuated from within her, leaving the poor woman hollow. Her eyes shit open and she stared at the younger woman resting on her stomach. Bonnibel stared back in apathy, the excavated fingers licked clean with the same disinterest. She continued laying on top of the older woman until her breath unsteadied and then got up.

“You know, when one is under the control of another, there’s usually no point in trying to prove otherwise.”

“I see you haven’t acknowledged your place, hmm little bat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so before you continue, i almost completely re-wrote the second chapter cause it was just not doing it for me. so you might want to re-read that one before going forward.

Confusion rife within her mind, Marceline fails to comprehend Bonnibel’s message. She squirms with unfulfilled want, tuning out her mistress’s order to stay still.

Her mind now a puddle, the only thing she could process was how close she was. The bed dips beside her and the closeness alone was enough to make Marceline cream. Blown pupils blind her slight, blurring the silhouette of her pink lover. 

Bubblegum grabs one of Marceline’s pierced nipples and pulls hard, ordering her to still herself once more. All Marceline can do is shudder even more, the hyper-sensitivity causing her to squirm more than was probably warranted.

Sighing, Bubblegum reaches for the piercing and twists it hard, tutting when Marceline jolts into the air. Pulling Marceline’s arms up onto the headboard, the princess tightens her grip over them with one arm, unlocking the restraints with the other. Before Marceline could take advantage of the freedom though, she is bound up once again, in police shackles it seems. Her legs are freed next and Bubblegum guides her out of bed, motioning her to straddle the younger monarch’s thighs.

Head still floating in the clouds, Marceline splays her knees on either side of her mistress, pussy dripping onto Bonnibel’s thighs. It takes every ounce of restraint Marceline’s got left to not grind against the roughness of the knee socks. 

  
She stares at Bonnie as hands roam her body. They make their way to the undead monarchs thighs, gently rubbing the inflamed skin. She gasps at the touch, head resting on Bonnibel’s collarbone as hands grip tight onto her shoulders. Bubblegum would feel bad but the growing wet that drips from her friend makes her feel empowered instead. 

She reached for the stand resting beside her chair turned on the egg on its lowest setting. Marceline felt her ass cheeks part and can only whimper as the vibrator was seamlessly plugged into her ass. The vibrations too muted to stir her up too much, Marceline lightly nipped at her lover’s skin while her insides adjusted to the buzzing within her. Her wedgie was given a tug and Marceline jumped in surprise as Bubblegum whispered into her ear.

Nodding into her mistress’s chest she leaned up to kiss her on the lips, slow and lazy from the previous ministrations she was subjected to. Her swollen lips too clumsy to take the lead, she dropped down onto her lover’s breasts, nibbling at one while her palm kneaded the other. Hearing the increasing heartbeat of the younger monarch, Marceline regained some semblance of her surroundings, teasing the younger girl with renewed vigour. Her right leg shifted from Bonnibel’s side to between her thighs and Marceline contained her smirk at how wet the princess was. She ground her knee into her friend, moaning in unison as the vibrator shifted deeper into her ass.

Arms pushing her shoulders beckoned her downwards and she obliged with earnest, relishing in the freedom to finally grant the other woman pleasure. Shinming down, the older muffled grunts of pleasure by planting kisses onto her lover. 

Reaching her destination, Marceline squatted in front of the chair, vibrator threatening to drop out. She clenched hard, licking up the wet on her lover’s thigh, both, to find something to distract herself from the slowly building pleasure and her lover from the little gasp that escaped her lips. With careful deliberation, she trudged onwards, breathing down on the glistening jewel that lay before her. The undead queen headed straight for the clit, wrapping it around her tongue before Bubblegum even had the chance to react.

Marceline set off to work, nipping her mistress’s clit before making her way down. Tongue flat, the older woman licked up the juices flowing out, continuing her ministrations with all the passion afforded to her. Bubblegums fingers wrapped around raven hair and she pushed the head further in, demanding release. Not one to disobey, Marceline pushed her tongue into the younger woman, the pressure inside making her own desire flare up. The vibrator inside her ass tickled her hunger further and she felt herself lose friction - too busy was she indulging in her lover to focus on the slipping object. Half poking out of her ass, Marceline counting her blessings as the vibrator rested against her panties. It felt uncomfortable this way, but she didn’t want to fuck up her punishment again. She could be a good girl - Bonnie needed to know that.

Chin dripping with wet, Marceline continued her assault inside Bonnibel’s vagina as the woman’s shrieks turned louder still. Legs locked behind the older woman’s shoulders as Marceline bobbed her tongue inside the withering woman until she felt her lover’s fist tighten around her hair and legs tense. A flood of juices assaulted Marceline’s mouth and she diligently licked all she could manage.

As Bonnibel came down, Marceline kissed around her lover’s thigh, helping her come back to earth. Pupils blown, both women were struggling to catch their breath. Marceline sat on the ground only to yelp at the vibrator returning into its rightful place. Bubblegum gave out a coy little chuckle and shook her head.

“No amount if punishment is going to set you straight, is it Marcy?”

“But it didn’t completely come out”

“That’s not what i said though, was it?”

“No...mistress.”

“Hmm. Be a good girl and lay down on the bed.”

Hands still bound and vibrator in ass, it takes Marceline two tries and a broken ego to get off the floor. Bonnibel was still laughing from the first time Marceline had fallen over - the vibrator wedged deep inside Marceline had caused her to convulse in the most embarrassing way possible. Cheeks dusted red, the vampire solemnly laid onto bed, legs hanging onto the side. Joining her lover, Bonnibel made to remove Marceline’s underwear, the other woman lifting herself up for easy access. 

That proved to be the wrong move as the clenched butt only served to further unfurl the poor woman and As she grunted into the air, Bonnibel’s giggles turned into laughter as she doubled over and fell atop her lover.

“Is this a new type of punishment” Marceline grumbled under her breath and Bubblgum could only laugh harder on response. The older woman continued to turn red, whispered moans finally indicating to the younger woman that they were a product of her knee unwittingly grinding her queen than the embarrassment of the situation. 

Not wanting the moment to pass, Bonnibel connected her lips on Marceline’s, nipping the swollen skin to demand entry inside. Tongues intertwined as Bonnibel drank up the moans of the woman below her. Her knee ground deeper into the vampire and she steadied onto her hands, admiring the helpless wreck below her.

She decended once more, leaving a trail of kisses along Marceline’s jaw. Nibbling on the ear resulted in louder moans and Bonnibel blew onto it lightly, causing her lover to shudder. She continued her path downwards, stopping to lick Marceline on her neck, the vein whoch should not have been pulsing tempting the woman onwards. She bit down - hard - and Marceline screamed in delight, cuffed hands falling forwards and pulling her lover into a tight embrace. 

Satisfied, Bubblegum licked the hickey and continued downwards, kneading one breast and licking the other before she plunged once more and bit Marceline on her side, again causing the older monarch to howl in excitement. As Bonnibel descended, she alternated between kisses, licks and hickeys, leaving Marceline a trembling mess. 

Reaching Marceline’s pubis, Bubblegum continued her teasing, leaving wet, slobberly kisses her way down to the thigh. She licked around the flogging wounds, the unrelenting sighs and gasps spurring her forward. 

She the princess reached further down, she grabbed Marceline’s ass, prompting a fee visible shudders and a quite “fuck me” from her vampire. She hummed and lay her head on the older monarch’s thigh, reaching her hand back and slowly slipping two digits into her backside. Marceline bucked and bit her bottom lip as Bubblegum fished out the wet dildo from her lover’s ass. The absence of the object left Marceline feeling hollow once more and she arched herself into her lover, begging to be filled again. 

Seeing eyes glassed over and tears silently streaking her lovers pleading face, Bubblegum felt her control wane. Diving between her bemoaning friend’s legs, she set to work, hands securing each one of Marceline’s thighs for greater access. She licked the hooded clitoris with vigour, the steady moans prompting her forward. Nipping it hard, she turned her concentration down to the deluge spilling out of her lover. She licked and sucked, the queen pushing her face further into her being. The princess gave one last lick before diving her tongue inwards, her fingers finding Marceline’s ass and pumping into her from behind as her tongue worked the front. Marceline, no longer able to control herself, cried out wildly, screaming at her lover to keep on going. It didn’t take long for Bonnibel to find that rough spot inside the vampire and she attacked it with white heat. Her other hand released its grip on Marceline’s thigh, the latter now joining its place beside the younger monarch’s head. The former - assailing the untended clit with full vigour.

The heat within the undead queen didn’t take long to rebuild itself, Bubblegum’s increasing speed wounding Marceline’s desire tighter and tighter within her core. Her body was shaking with unruly want and she keened into the air as the ball exploded, her lust spilling out of her in finality. The woman’s legs shook with frenzied fervor, curled toes cramping Marceline’s legs and knuckles white from strain. 

Ever so gently, Bubblegum extracted her tongue from Macreline, licking up the remaining juices. Her hands slowed their rhythm, synchronising with the older woman’s thrusts as she cane down. Letting her queen catch her breath, Bubblegum brought her tender ministrations to a halt, kissing the woman chastely on the lips once before retreating out of Marceline’s sight. 

Having finally caught unneeded breath, Marceline turned her attention to the sound of metal and leather rustling in the distance. Warily, she sat up on her elbows, only to be greeted with her princess donning a leather strap on with a ribbed (hot-pink) dildo attached to it. If the poor woman’s eyes could grow any wider, they would. She searched for her lover’s and could only find them eyes rife with desire.

Before she could ask, Bubblegum chuckled darkly “You thought that was the end of it? The nights still young, Macreline.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnibel strutted up to Macreline, dildo swaying with the exaggerated motion of full hips. The vampire felt her drive return - staring dumbly at the princess walking up to her. She felt her cuffs being opened, her hands guided to either side of the young woman’s hips. Bubblegum smiled down at Marceline’s bewildered expression and canted her hips forward - dildo poking the queens cheek. 

Deliberately, Marceline turned her head to face the pink shaft, careful to not break contact with it. Lips ever-so-slightly parted between the mass, she shifted her gaze upwards, lips curving upwards at the rose-dusted cheeks of her paramour. The princess had never done this before so Marceline assumed the lead. She opened her mouth with careful deliberation, slowly taking the object, inch-by-inch. The air was wrought with palpable tension. Bubblegum gawked as the older woman work her way through her length, gasping as she reached the hilt. The vampire withdrew with equal measures sloth and enticement, perling her lips around the tip, never breaking contact with the younger woman’s dilated eyes. 

Amused by the uncharacteristic bewilderment of her lover, the vampire smacked her lips before she protracted her tongue out, coiling it around the length of her friend. Bonnibel choked back a moan at the sight before her. Her hands found home behind the older woman’s head and she gently prodded her forward. Mischief ignited the older woman’s eyes as she angled her head diagonally, bobbing it back and forth. The shaft poked through the hollow of the woman’s cheek, the view that beheld the princess unraveling her faster than the friction forming around her clit. Haggard breath gave way to escaped moans and Bonnibel’s grip on Marceline’s hair tightened.

Not knowing how to operate her new appendage, the younger monarch had decided to stand still, but as the hands on either side of her tightened their grip around her hips, Bubblegum swayed her hips with care, mindful to match herself with her lover’s movements. Marceline carefully increased her pace, her eyes eating up the sight of the abashed princess. Bubblegum closed her eyes as the pressure slowly built between her legs and she let out the slightest groan as Marceline removed herself from Bonnibel, only to loudly moan into the open air as the older woman re-administered her mouth, making purposeful strokes that reached the base every time, causing Bubblegum to buck her hips forwards. Her eyes snapped shut and knees threatened to give as she felt the pressure increase ever more - her hands moving down to Marceline’s shoulders to keep herself upright. With a few more thrusts of her head, Marceline felt her paramour come undone before her. The younger monarch was bent over, her hair cascading around the vampire. The older monarch looked up with mischief still rife in her eyes and kissed Bonnibel full on the lips.

As the princess came back to her senses, the situation dawned upon her. She had relinquished control. Looking into Marceline’s eyes only further proved that point.

_Bitch_ she thought. 

Wanting to regain the upper footing, the younger girl thought fast and pulled the vampire up, turning her around and bending her over. She shoved the dildo between Marceline’s ample thighs and set to work, thrusting her hips at a steady pace. 

Not expecting the sudden turn of events, Marceline’s body turned to auto-pilot - before she knew it, she was propelling her hips to the motion of the princess’s. Her hands sought support of the bed and she felt her throat vibrate before she heard herself wail out in pleasure. It was all too much and it didn’t take long before she found herself come again.

Bonnibel felt herself embolden with Marceline’s sudden release and without waiting to grant respite, she trust the appendage inside. Marceline screeched, orgasm haven’t had ended before she felt herself so completely full. The girth of the dildo stretched her out in all the right places but with the princess having abandoned all caution, Marceline found no chance to familiarise herself with the toy. Every trust threatened to break her and by the screams escaping her lover, the same could be said for her. The orgasm wheeling ever closer, the older woman balled the sheets into her hands, awaiting the release.

Bubblegum pulled her length out of her queen, turning her back to face the younger woman. She prodded the dildo with excruciating slowness, relishing in the impatient groan of her lover. Satisfied with the now contorted face plaguing the vampire and the eyes wracked with need rather than mischief, Bonnibel once again removed herself from inside Marceline, jabbing back in with full force. Marceline keened onto her shoulder, legs and arms wrapping around the younger woman, hips canting upwards as she felt her self unfurl further and further. Sensing that the older woman was close, Bubblegum arched her head to the side, granting the vampire greater access to her neck. Marceline opened her mouth, fangs piercing soft skin as she took long hefty gulps of the sweet liquid her paramour sustained within. Both women screamed in unison as their orgasms overtook them. Shuddering out the last ounce of pleasure from their bodies, the couple fell onto bed, limbs tangled unto each other. 

Unable to catch her breath, Bubblegum gasped out between breaths 

“So did you learn you lesson?”

“Fuck no, _princess_ ”.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. Each too exhausted to move, the pair lied there as their breaths slowly returned to normal. Drowsiness took over the pair and they fell asleep, still splayed atop each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, we’re done :) hope you like this cluster fuck haha. for those wondering what marceline did, don’t worry, i’m working on it. thanks for all the kudos and comments. i honestly didn’t expect anyone to read this horn-fest


End file.
